Not alone on Christmas
by kyouyalover101
Summary: It's christmas vaca and Kyouya's alone. Tamaki figures this out and gives him a surprise! I know christmas already passed, but don't judge me! Don't like yaoi, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Not alone on Christmas**_

_**A/N: Deck the halls with bells of holly, falalalalalalalala! Christmas is my favorite time of the year! So, I have decided to make a yaoi Christmas story! -drinks eggnog and nibbles on some holiday cookies- Yes, I'm a X-mas maniac, but hey, there are a LOT of romance on this holiday. And kira knows I always think of yaoi on this holiday. Anyways, Kyouya is left alone in his house on Christmas eve, and his father and brothers won't be back until after new years. Tamaki finds out and gives Kyouya a surprise visit. Hope you enjoy! I know Christmas has passed, don't judge me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any characters mentioned. If I did, however... heh heh heh heh! -kira eyes-**_

_**Rating: M for language and smexiness! **_

_**Warning: don't like yaoi...don't read. But if you are trying it out, start on a fluff so you won't have bad thoughts of yaoi.**_

_**Not alone on Christmas**_

Kyouya packed up his things with a silent sigh. The twins were talking to Haruhi about what they were gonna do during Christmas vacation and Hunny was eating cake with Mori. Tamaki, on the other hand was sneaking glances at Kyouya. He knew something was wrong with Kyouya as he was packing. Finally, he got up and walked to the raven-haired teen.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head as he asked, trying to look in Kyouya's eyes.

Kyouya sighed. "Nothing, Tamaki." Kyouya finished putting his last book in his school bag as he closed it.

"Are you sure? You look like you don't want to go home."

Kyouya shot a glance at the blond, which made him jump back. "I said...I'm fine." Kyouya threw his bag over his shoulder, holding on to the handle and said his farewells to the others as he left. Tamaki stood there, looking at the door Kyouya left through. The twins came by the teen.

"What's wrong, milord?" They said in unite.

Tamaki looked at them both. "I'm just wondering what's wrong with mommy...he is somewhat...sad."

"Maybe it's nothing! Well, goodbye, milord!"

Tamaki still stood there as they left, as did hunny, mori and Haruhi. Tamaki sat down at one of the couches and thought.

__**Kyouya's POV**__

I got out as Tachibana opened my door and wished me a merry Christmas.

"Are you sure you want me to go home for Christmas?" He asked me.

I raised my hand to him, smiling. "I don't want to have your daughter wishing her father was home with her. Besides. You deserve it." I tried my best to keep my smile sturdy as he got in his own car and thanked me as he drove off. I sighed and walked in my house, out of the snow.

"Well," I breathed, "Guess I'd better check the stocks." I walked to the sitting room and opened my laptop, which held a message.

'_Kyouya, my brother,_

_Hello and hope you have a merry Christmas!_

_I know it's not Christmas yet, but just getting ahead._

_If you want, I could come by with the kids to keep you company on Christmas._

_Love, your beloved sister, her husband and the children,_

_Fuyumi, Heroshi, Kyoko and Masaki!'_

I clicked a 'reply' button

'_Dear, Fuyumi and the others,_

_Thank you very much. _

_If you want, you can come over. I will just be here._

_From,_

_Kyouya'_

I sat back in the couch. I have had a hard time with 'love' so that's why I didn't type it at the end.

I chuckled. "Love..." I shook my head and checked the stocks.

**~~~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~~~~~**

I walked in a store and came out with a wrapped gift. Then when to another store and bought some pocky, a type of pocky both of us would like, and walked to Kyouya's house.

As I walked up to the door I didn't know to whether walk in and surprise him, or knock. I thought about it for a minute and just walked in, deciding to surprise him. I walked silently in the sitting room to fined him on his laptop checking stocks, I shook my head, he never stops looking at it, and it annoys me. I walked up behind him.

"Hello, mommy." I smirked as he jumped and turned to face me.

"Why the hell didn't you knock, Tamaki?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and it looks like I did, anyways, merry Christmas eve!" I cheered, holding out my present to him.

**~~~~Kyouya's POV~~~~~~**

I stared at the wrapped box with shock, he actually bothered me JUST to give me a Christmas present? But I couldn't be rude.

"Thank you." I said in monotone, taking the present and putting it on top of my laptop's keyboard. Tamaki sat down beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked, surprised he sat down.

"What? You actually WANT to be alone this Christmas eve?"

"How did you know I was alone?"

"None of the maids were cleaning or waiting by the door, like they usually would have." Tamaki shrugged, looking down at the purple wrapped box. "Well, go on, open it!" Tamaki smiled.

I looked down at the present, slowly pulling the bow so I could open the flaps. I opened the box to see a card and Christmas boxers. I blushed at the boxers, it was designed like Santa's suit, but still had that flap boxers have. I took a peek at Tamaki, who was smirking before I lifted the card and opened it.

_Dear Kyouya,_

_Merry Christmas and I have a confession to make,_

_ever since we became friends in middle school, I have liked you_

_and I hope you think the same about me. I hope you like the boxers._

_Love,_

_Tamaki (daddy) _

I looked at the card in shock, rereading it over and over, thinking I was imagining things. When I realized I wasn't I looked at Tamaki, who was looking at the floor, blushing. I have liked Tamaki ever since we met too, believe it or not. But I never thought he felt the same for me. I leaned forward and pecked his lips with my own, making Tamaki jump and look at me.

"M-mommy?" Tamaki blushed deeper and leaned forward for another kiss, which I gladly gave, we stayed like that for a minute before he licked my lower lip for entrance, I eagerly opened for his tongue, which came in and explored my moist cavern.

**~~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~~~**

It was everything I ever wanted, me and Kyouya making out. I wanted this forever. I'm so happy. I moved his present and laptop on the coffee table and leaned so that Kyouya was on his back and I was straddling him, still kissing. Our tongues fought for dominance and mine won. We stopped for air, a trail of saliva connecting our lips as we panted in each other's mouths. I leaned my hips down so our groins were touching, connecting our boners. We both moaned.

I leaned down in front of his right ear, "Put on the boxers, baby." I licked his ear lobe, taking off his shirt. He stood up and looked at me.

**~~~~Kyouya's POV~~~~**

I looked at Tamaki and smirked, thinking of doing a strip-tease. Taking off my T-shirt, I slowly unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down the same way. I threw the jeans on Tamaki and pulled down the boxers I already had on slowly, making Tamaki wince when he saw my erection. I chuckled and grabbed the boxers Tamaki bought me and put them on, they were surprisingly comfortable, soft, even.

I walked up to the blond and straddled him, taking off his shirt and throwing it, not caring about the mess. I licked and kissed his chest, nibbling on his nipples. He moaned and I could feel his bulge poking me through his pants. I smirked and unzipped them, yanking them down and off, throwing them behind the couch. We started making out again. He smacked my ass, making me moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss.

"Lay on your back, Santa." He smirked. I chuckled, laying down on the couch.

**~~~~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~**

I reached in the box and pulled out the pocky sticks I had. Kyouya gulped.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, blushing.

"Oh, you'll see." I purred, opening the box and pulling out one, I leaned down, pulling out his erection and sticking the side that didn't have the cream in Kyouya's slit. He moaned.

"AH! W-why did you- Oh shit..." Kyouya moaned, realizing what I'm doing. I chuckled and put my mouth on the top of the pocky stick, chewing my way down. Kyouya's breath hitched as I stuck my tongue in to get the bottom in my mouth, which tasted like Kyouya's pre-cum. I didn't stop there, though. I engulfed his chock's head in my mouth, bobbing my way down to his hilt.

**~~~~Kyouya's POV~~~~~**

I moaned in pleasure, gripping Tamaki's hair and trying my best to resist thrusting in more. He then hummed as my head got to the back of his mouth, I groaned and involuntarily thrusted in further, He gagged and held my hips down, still sucking. I started panting, feeling my end coming.

"T-TAMAKI! I-I'm going to..." He popped off me.

"No, no. We still have a lot to do down here, naughty mommy." Tamaki smirked, making me want to smack him, but I was too horny to do it. He pulled down the Santa boxers and turned, so that his chock was in my face and my ass was in his. "I'm going to rim you while you lubricate me, ok?" I nodded, licking his chock. He started licking his way in my asshole, making me moan as I took him in. I bobbed and licked as he made a in and out motion with his, amazingly, talented tongue. As I rubbed the pre-cum around his erection with my tongue, he stuck a finger in me, I clenched around him, blushing down my chest. He added another finger and searched my hole for my 'special spot' I screamed in pleasure when he hit it with a hard thrust of his fingers.

**~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~**

I smiled when I heard his scream, proud that I have done this to him. I removed my fingers, making Kyouya wince, I flipped myself so that I was facing Kyouya, straddling him.

"You ready, baby?" I whispered in his ear seductively, which had him moan, nodding.

"Just stick it in me before I change my mind." He growled, but the lust in his eyes took away the evil look he was trying to pull. I lifted his legs and he wrapped them around my waist, practically begging for my chock inside him with his eyes. I pushed inside him with all my might, making him scream in pain and pleasure, I waited awhile for him to adjust.

"M-move." He whispered huskily, I complied and done a slow pace so I wouldn't hurt my new boyfriend.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

A few minutes later and Tamaki's slow pace was Kyouya's form of torture right then.

"FUCK, TAMAKI! I know you c-can go faster..." He moaned, irritated. Tamaki smirked.

"What do you say? Come on, you can say it." The oldest teased, pulling out until the head was the only thing inside the raven-haired teen.

"P-PLEASE~, DADDY! PUSH IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Kyouya gripped the throw pillow that was on the couch. Tamaki chuckled and thrusted in, making a superman fast pace. Kyouya shamelessly moaned, thrusting down on the erection.

Tamaki had an idea and flipped them so that Kyouya was on top, the younger grabbed the blonde's hands and began riding as fast as he could, bouncing up and down with a mind blowing pace. Tamaki was surprised and turned on by the younger teens horniness.

"D-daddy! I-I'm coming!" Kyouya moaned, bouncing faster, hitting the prostate over and over.

"I am too, damnit! Faster!" Tamaki groaned, thrusting up.

"R-right there!" Kyouya panted, "AH KAMI, TAMAKI!" Kyouya screamed, coming on their chests.

The way Kyouya's hole clenched in orgasm set Tamaki on the edge and he came inside Kyouya, panting harder. Kyouya pulled off the softening chock, wincing. He collapsed on Tamaki, both panting.

"Ah...So, did you like my present?" Tamaki panted, kissing Kyouya.

"F-fuck yes." Kyouya moaned, finally coming down from his high.

What they didn't know was someone was standing in the doorway, four people to be exact. The woman stared, still covering her children's eyes. The man was standing there, agape. It was Fuyumi and her family.

Fuyumi cleared her throat, getting the two lover's attention. They looked over the couches back and Kyouya's mouth dropped open.

"F-fuyumi!" Kyouya gasped, blushing ounce again.

"Well, it looks like we picked the wrong time to come over, am I right, Heroshi?" Fuyumi looked at her husband.

"It does seem so." Heroshi coughed.

"What's going on? Why did we hear screams?" One of the kids asked.

"We were just...wrestling." Tamaki said quickly.

"Well, we'll come back tomorrow when you're not busy." Fuyumi stated, waving to her little brother and his new lover, "You two have fun." She chuckled as they left.

They just sat there, looking at the doorway where they were.

"Shit. I forgot they were coming." Kyouya hand palmed himself.

"Well, their gone now. Thank kami Fuyumi covered her children's eyes." Tamaki sighed, "Now," The blond grabbed Kyouya's chin and pulled it up so that Kyouya was looking at him, "Where were we?"

Tamaki kissed the raven-haired and they fell back on the couch, making out.

_**FIN**_

_**A/N: Bwahahahahaha! That was funny as FUCK at the end. What? You forgot Kyouya inviting them to come over? Then you certainly got a surprise. 3 Like and review, please. I love reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Family

_**A/N: Ok, time for the Not Alone On Christmas sequel! ^_^'' Two people requested this so I'm giving it do them! Enjoy! It may be a fluff... but who knows! D**_

_**Made for: - Ourantwincest4 **_

_**- Irockyourworld123**_

_**Not Alone On Christmas 2**_

Tamaki and Kyouya fell asleep on the couch cuddling that night, of course, putting their boxers back on. Tamaki was the first to wake in the morning when he felt the raven-haired teen move above him. He looked at the sleeping teen and blushed. The uke under him was finally HIS. He kissed the youngers forehead, waking him up.

"Mmm...Tamaki?" He moaned, looking up to see his seme smirking under him. He sat up on the blond.

"Good morning, baby." Tamaki purred, stroking Kyouya's cheek with the back of his hand. Kyouya leaned into the hand, making the blond chuckle. Kyouya leaned down and kissed the older, doing a quick hump on the blonde's groin, which he was sitting on. Tamaki moaned, feeling his penis reacting.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Kyouya purred back.

"I...thought your sister was coming..." Tamaki moaned when the younger humped again. Damn, he never got so much excitement over dry-humping before. Kyouya kissed the teen's chest.

"We can have a little fun...she usually wakes up at 12 P.M. anyways, and then a few hours of getting everyone ready." One more hump and both of their erections were up and ready.

"So, what do you want? To continue this way, me giving you oral, or insertion?" Kyouya grinned evilly. Tamaki groaned, bucking his hips up.

"Ugh...Y-you can pick."

"I want to continue this way." Kyouya smirked, rubbing up deep. He then moved down hard and fast, he kept on doing it this way until Tamaki moaned out that he was coming.

At this point, Kyouya stopped and got off the blonde's lap.

"W-wha? what are you doing?" Tamaki groaned, looking at Kyouya, confused.

"I want to taste you, Daddy. Is that a problem?" Kyouya chuckled, getting on his knees by Tamaki and pulled down the older's boxers and engulfed the teens arousal, bobbing his head up and down to swallow as much as he can.

"Ugh...M-mommy! Damn you're good!" Tamaki started to moan out incoherent words until he came in his boyfriends' mouth. Kyouya eagerly swallowed all of the blonde's XXX. Then he popped off the softening organ.

"Mmm...Daddy tasty." Kyouya chuckled. Tamaki gripped the raven's hair and yanked him up, kissing him. They made-out for a minute before they got dressed for Fuyumi and her family.

They heard the doorbell ring and Kyouya went to open it. Tamaki felt embarrassed that Fuyumi is coming with her family after what they witnessed yesterday. He was going to think it over until Kyouya came back with the family.

"Okay, well, everyone is out except me and Tamaki right now, but feel free to sit down."

Fuyumi giggled, "We kind of figured that." She said, nudging Kyouya's side as she sat her kids down on the couch. Kyouya blushed slightly. Fuyumi and her husband sat down together by their kids as Kyouya and Tamaki sat down on the couch that was facing the four.

"So, how's school for you little ones?" Tamaki cooed to the two boys.

"Good." The taller of the two, Sho, sighed, feeling bored.

"It's great! I got an 'A' on a drawing I made! See?" The other one, Yuki, cheered, showing a picture that had a rainbow over a figure that looked strangely like Kyouya, The boy and Fuyumi. And it said on the top 'Best Uncle Ever!' It was actually cute.

"Ah! That's a good drawing. Did you bring it to show us?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya was just staring at the drawing.

"No. I brought it as a present for Uncle Kyouya!" He said, standing up and giving it to the shocked teen, "Merry Christmas, Uncle! If I knew your friend was going to be here, I would've drew him on it too." Kyouya looked at the picture and gratefully took it.

"T-thank you, Yuki." Kyouya choked out, surprised he actually got a present like t his. He reached forward and hugged his nephew. Fuyumi smiled, happy that her brother wasn't holding in his emotions like he usually would have, she then realized Tamaki helped make that happen. She looked at the blond and smiled.

"I actually got a present for you and your brother too." Kyouya said, holding up a finger to say, 'just a minute' as he stood up and went to the Christmas tree, bringing back two presents wrapped in spaceships and stars.

"Cool!" Yuki jumped up and ran to Kyouya while the other just walked to Kyouya with his hands in his pockets. Kyouya's attention was turned to Sho. The raven sighed and looked at Tamaki, who looked at Fuyumi, who shrugged.

"Here you go, kids. Your mother, father, and I are going to talk in the dining room." Yuki nodded as he and Sho opened their presents.

Tamaki was they last to enter the dining room, so he closed the door.

"What's wrong with Sho, Fuyumi? He is acting like...father when mother died."

"Well, we don't know, we think something must've happened during school." Fuyumi assured.

"Well, he is also acting like you, Kyouya." Tamaki reminded, putting his arm around the youngers shoulder.

"Yah, Tamaki's right, Kyou-kun." Fuyumi giggled. Kyouya then looked at Fuyumi's husband.

"Hey, um...I know what happened yesterday was a surprise for you, but please don't tell father. He wouldn't understand..."

"I already told him about it last night, don't worry." Fuyumi winked, "I always knew it would turn out that way anyways." She giggled.

"What do you mean, 'always knew'? That I was in love with Tamaki?" Kyouya gasped, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well, yah! You two looked so cute together." Fuyumi squealed.

Kyouya sighed, "Baka nii-Chan." He whispered under his breath. Tamaki was just chuckling.

"MOMMY!" They all heard someone cry, they jumped and turned around to see Yuki open the door, " Sho got mad at me and threw his toy space fighter at me!" He cried, running up to Fuyumi and burying his face in her skirt. Tamaki got on his knees and looked at Yuki.

"He's bleeding on the cheek!" Tamaki gasped.

"SHO!" Said names father yelled. Sho entered the room with a blank face, crossing his arms.

"It wasn't my fault. He got in the way and I accidentally hit him with the robot's light saber."

"I'll handle this." Kyouya sighed, walking to Sho and bringing him into the family room that was right by the dining room.

Kyouya closed the door and sat the boy down.

"So what? You gonna hit me?" Sho sighed.

"No...not yet, at least." Sho huffed at Kyouya's words. "Listen, you need to be more kind to your younger brother. He's more fragile."

"Oh, yah, It's ALL about Yuki...'be more careful with Yuki, Sho, he's so young and fragile!' 'Oh, Sho, let Yuki wear that, he could fit it!' All about Yuki, what about ME, huh? No one congratulates ME when I could count to a hundred! They don't care about me any more then they care about dirt!" Sho ranted.

"You know what? I felt the same when I was your age." Kyouya said abruptly, making Sho confused.

"Huh?"

"When I was your age, even now, I was jealous of my older brothers. They always got my father's word. And when I did something good and amazing he would say, 'try harder.' I almost got lost in the world my father had me create. A world full of business. I never thought friends mattered, I never thought love mattered. Then my mother died, then that was all I wanted. Love from my family. I gave up. Then Tamaki came along and made me see a new light, the light of friendship. What I'm meaning to say is, live your life. Don't feel like you can't get nowhere until you make someone proud, they'll be proud when you're proud of yourself." Kyouya looked at Sho firmly as he talked.

"You're right, uncle. I'm sorry, uncle." Sho bowed his head.

"Don't say that you're sorry to me, say you're sorry to Yuki. He will be the most fun you have in your childhood right now." Sho nodded and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Tamaki!" Kyouya heard Sho say. He jumped and turned, staring at the smiling blond. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed that he was caught by his boyfriend saying that. To his dismay, Tamaki came in, closed the door and walked to the raven.

"That was beautiful, Mommy." Tamaki sniffed, sitting down in front of the younger.

"W-why were you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't I just happened to hear you and Sho talking, so I stood around to hear the rest."

"That is eavesdropping." Kyouya sighed, Tamaki laughed and kissed the raven, who kissed back. They made-out for a minute before they went back to the living room, to spend time with Kyouya's family.

_**A/N: I DID IT! ^_^ I made a family one with my love of yaoi! I hope you two liked! Lick and comment! ...wait lick? I meant like! XD**_


End file.
